


When You Look Me In The Eyes

by CasseroleReynolds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jonas Brothers - Freeform, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, sam driving the impala, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasseroleReynolds/pseuds/CasseroleReynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will go on a hunting trip and on the way back something beautifully gay happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Look Me In The Eyes

Team Free Will was once again on the road after a big hunt. Dean had broken his leg chasing after then subsequently tackling and beheading a vampire. It rolled on top of him and the weight of the surprisingly heavy man-turned-vamp snapped his tibia. Unfortunately, Cas was still very human and could not instantly heal him. Dean sat in the passenger seat, grumbling at the music choice of the driver.

"Jonas Brothers, Sam? Really?" he complained.

Sam shrugged, keeping his hands on the wheel. "Driver picks the music." Dean slouched, cursing his own rule.

Castiel sat in the backseat, thumbing through an old copy of Busty Asian Beauties he found under the seat. "I like it," he commented softly.

Dean twisted around the best he could with his broken leg elevated on the dashboard. "Are you kidding me? This is the music of middle school girls circa 2005."

"It has a good beat and wonderful messages," Castiel said, nodding along to the end of the song about living underwater.

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "Cas, that last song had floating girls and Kelly Clarkson."

"That's not the one I'm talking about," he said quietly.

As Dean was about to comment, the next song started and Castiel's ears perked up. It was a slow electric guitar plucking and Cas closed his eyes to fully immerse himself in the music then began to sing along softly.

_If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home?_

Dean continued staring at the ex-angel as the music played. He tried not to concentrate on the lyrics too much, but he couldn't help but think about how he'd paraded girls past Cas.

_I've been looking for that someone. I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you._

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

He tried to force the images of the time Castiel visited him in the dream by the lake out of his head.

Castiel opened his eyes and they locked onto Dean's as he sang the chorus.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright when you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

**_I catch a glimpse of Heaven._ **

_I find my paradise when you look me in the eyes._

Dean's mouth hung open at the lyrics the ex-angel was reciting. He had to blink back tears that were definitely not forming and continued staring at Castiel, who had stopped singing.

Castiel took in the sight of very wide green eyes surrounded by a very surprised freckled face which included a pair of lusciously perfect lips. He bent forward and pressed his own lips against them.

Dean however, didn't flinch away, but lowered his leg from the dash, wincing slightly, to fully turn to Cas and cup his face with his hands. He pulled away after a moment and rested his forehead against Castiel's.

"When you look me in the eyes," he sing-songed jokingly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:  
> "Gaaaaayyyyyy!" Sam shouted.


End file.
